Talia
Princess Talia is one of the three main characters of LoliRock. She is the princess of Xeris and a member of the LoliRock band. She became best friends with Iris and Auriana since they chose Iris as the vocalist. She has an older sister named Izira. Her boyfriend is Kyle. Appearance Talia has waist brown hair, dark skin and amber eyes. After she transforms, she has light blue hair and it reaches her knees. Her magic gem symbol is a blue rhombus. Talia's magic crystal is located in her bracelet. Personality Talia is serious and kind. She doesn't fool around when her friends, Iris and Auriana are in trouble. Talia is active and bossy when needed. She is always focused and concentrated in missions. Talia is very smart. She gets very serious when something exiting is happening and she also has a deeper, sad side to her. Information *Age: 16 years *Height: 170 cm *City: Sunny Bay *Activity: Singer *Feature: Adores facing new challenges! Other Information *If I were a color, I would be blue. *If I were an animal, I would be a hawk, and cunning strategist. *If I were a flower I would be a white tulip, both right and beautiful. *If I were a song, I'd be "Roar" by Katy Perry. *If I were a book, I would be an encyclopedia. *If I were a season, I would be the winter for its warm and comforting afternoon. *If I were a dessert, I would be a fruit salad. *If I had a motto, I would be "Unity is strength". *If I were a word, I would be Courage. *If I were a fictional character, I would be Merida from Brave. History Talia was born in Xeris, making her a princess. When Talia was young, she didn't take training her powers seriously and instead liked to enjoy herself. She also has an older sister named Izira, making Talia the second born princess. When Gramorr soon started to take control over Ephedia, everyone was worried but believed her sister Izira would be able to defeat due to her immense strong magical abilities and leadership skills. Due to this, Talia believed that there wasn't anything to worry about until the day where her life completely changed. One night, Talia had tried to sneak away to attend a Crystal Lights festival, but her sister had soon caught her. Izira warned Talia that it was dangerous for her to leave and told her to take her training more seriously, Talia however ignored her claims, believing Izira would defeat Gramorr and everything would be alright in the end. Izira eventually allowed Talia to attend the festival after she promised to train harder. Izira also allowed Talia to taker her Medallion with her to the festival and she had soon left. However, unknown to Talia shortly after she had left, Gramorr had attacked and with her powers greatly weakened without her Medallion, Iziea couldn't defeat Gramorr and was taken prisoner while also completely destroying their home. Talia eventually returned and was shocked by the destruction she had seen, Talia called out to her parents and Izira but soon found Gramorr. She hid herself from him, where Talia had overheard saying how easy it was to defeat her family. Talia was left devastated by the news and it finally made her change her ways. Ever since that day, Talia became disciplined and focused and has trained hard for years while also looking after Izira's Medallion in hopes to one day find her and defeat Gramorr for good. At somepoint in her life, Talia met Auriana, the Princess of Volta where they joined together and went in search of Iris the Princess of Ephedia, who was sent to Earth when she was a baby. Their quest is for them to find her and train Iris to properly use her powers and recover the Oracle Gems from her mother's crown and once they have fully trained and mastered her powers, along with finding all the gems, they may return to Ephedia to defeat Gramorr once and for all. In order to find her, Talia and Auriana had decided to form a band in hopes to find her due to the fact that one of powers mainly comes from her singing voice. Once they finally found her, their quest had truly begun. Series Season 1 Coming soon... Season 2 Coming soon... Gallery Transformation Sequences Trivia *Talia is the oldest in the group. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Main Characters Category:Xeris Category:Talia Category:LoliRock Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2